Banner Challenge: Siblings
by bushlaboo
Summary: There is a surprising connection between two very important women in Jason’s life.


Banner Challenge: Siblings

**Note**: For the purposes of this story Ric did not kidnap Carly and Jason and Courtney's wedding has not taken place yet.  This was written in response to a challenge posted at the Canvas.  Link to the challenge: 

Emily needed them there with her.  Her husband, it was so odd thinking of Nikolas that way.  Her friend, her source of strength through her treatments, had married her to help her push Zander away but as the days went by she felt something growing between them.  It was another worry.  She adored Nikolas but her heart belonged to Zander, at least she thought it did.  Whenever Nikolas looked at her with those dark eyes of his filled with … love?  Emily wasn't sure what he felt … or of her own emotions.

Here he was again, standing beside her, supporting her when she needed it most.  As was Elizabeth, Emily knew how hard being here would be for her friend and was beyond grateful that Elizabeth had come with her.

Nikolas squeezed her hand, and Emily lifted her eyes to his face.  Such a handsome and strong face, she thought.  His hypnotic eyes shimmer with reassurance.  _I'm here.  I'll never leave you.  I'll always be here when you need me._  Nikolas said all this to her with just a look.

Elizabeth stood behind Emily, using her friend to shield herself from Sonny, Carly and Jason.  She was relived and surprised that Courtney wasn't there.  She was not on good terms with any of them because of what happened during and after the events of Sonny faking his death.  Even though she was married to Ric, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a tug of longing when she saw Jason.  She could still feel him; his presence filled the room sending sparks of awareness through her body.

Carly sat on the couch next to Sonny, bouncing one leg.  The movement was quick and expressed her agitated state.  One hand rested over the mound of her stomach, the other was clasped in Sonny's hand.  He was perfect.  He was being supportive and loving, which was exactly what she needed.  Her hazel eyes narrowed in on Elizabeth.  She hated the Emily brought along the Muffin Face.  Her sis—Emily's taste in friends sucked.

In the corner Jason surveyed what he lost and what he was loosing.  His intense gaze kept drifting back to Elizabeth.  He could see how uncomfortable she was but she had come anyways.  Whenever he walked into a room where she was he still felt her.  He loved and was about to marry another woman but Elizabeth still mattered.  She was lost to him, married to another, and now he was losing his sister.

Jason's gaze landed on Emily again.  The chemo was taking its toll on her.  She was pale and her chestnut locks were thinning.  The treatments were working though, he wasn't going to lose her cancer and for that Jason was appreciative, but nonetheless he was losing her.

He hadn't understood family when he woke up after the accident.  Most of the Quartermaines were pushy, expecting him to be someone he wasn't … Emily hadn't been like that but he still hadn't really wanted to deal with her.  He hadn't wanted people to matter but Sonny and Robin changed that.  So did Emily.  She became his sister.  He took on the role of big brother, protector.  As much as Emily relied on him, he relied on her.  But that was changing; no matter how much Emily protested, things were going to be different.  Jason hated that.  He'd given so much to Sonny and Carly already.  He resented having to give them his sister.

"I don't like this," Carly stated breaking the tense silence that had filled the room.

"I'm not thrilled about this much either," Emily replied glaring at Carly.  Her hold on Nikolas' hand tightened.  She didn't want to be here, she didn't want this to be happening.  She had all the turmoil and surprises she could take for one lifetime.  Her eyes instinctively went to Jason.  Emily wanted him to be closer.

Though it cost him, Jason shook his head.  He was here to support Carly and Emily as best he could, but he couldn't be apart of what was going to take place.  It hurt too much.  He dropped his eyes from Emily's face but not fast enough to miss the hurt flash in her eyes.

Elizabeth watched Jason intently.  She didn't understand why he kept himself separated from everyone.  It was like he was here with them but not, a watcher not a participant.  Elizabeth felt more than saw Emily shudder and she placed a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Carly," Sonny said softly caressing her hand.

She rolled her eyes.  Carly could tell by the tone of his voice the message he was trying to get across.  Well damn it she didn't want to be super nice.  Emily had never been a friend, more like an annoying brat.  Things didn't change over night.

"Would you like to sit?" Sonny offered.

"I—ah," Emily looked to Nikolas who nodded.

Jason frowned.  He didn't like what was happening between his sister – he physically winced.  He thought no one caught it but Elizabeth did and she started to wonder.

"Sure," she answered moving further into the room.  Emily took a seat on the over-stuffed chair and Nikolas sat on the arm beside her.  Needing to stay standing, in case a hasty escape was needed, Elizabeth stood behind the chair and looked anywhere to keep from making direct eye connect with Sonny or Carly.  "I really don't know what say or think," Emily admitted once everyone was settled.  She wasn't looking at Carly but stared down at her hands.

"Me either," Carly replied after a moment.  Emily was trying so she could at least do the same, she thought.  "Still the shocking truth is that we're sisters."

A jolt went through Emily and her head snapped up.  Sisters … with Carly.  It seemed like something straight from a soap opera.  She was related to a women she basically despised.  She hated everything Carly did to Jason and AJ, her family.  Her brothers.  Her eyes went back to Jason but he still wasn't looking at her.  "Sisters," Emily said the word, her attention focusing on Carly once again.  

Same father, different mothers – shared blooded.  DNA made Carly her sister, but Emily wasn't sure if Carly would ever feel like her sister, her family.

"You can understand that this came as quite a shock," Nikolas said for Emily so that they wouldn't have to experience another intense silence.

"For all of us," Sonny agreed.

~*~

"What's wrong with you?" Elizabeth snapped pulling on Jason's arm.  Though she quit her job at Kelly's she found herself missing the daily contact of people, so she came by every morning for breakfast.  She didn't normally run into Jason, but today she was glad that she had.  After his behavior yesterday she had a few choice words for him.  "How could you be so cold yesterday?  Emily needed you and just stood there like a statue," she hissed angrily pouring all the frustration she ever felt towards him into her words.

He had felt her when he stepped into to Kelly's.  That's why he'd just ordered a coffee to go.  Jason hadn't been in the state of mind to deal with the way his body still reacted to her.  Why was she forcing a confrontation?  "It's none of your business Elizabeth."

It had been forever since she heard him say her name.  The way it sounded when he said it made Elizabeth feel like melting but she held strong.  "The hell it isn't!  Emily is _my_ best friend.  She's hurt and confused, partly because of you.  So yeah, I want to know why—when your sister needs you most you're not there for her."

"She's Carly sister," Jason stated simply.

"So?" Elizabeth questioned.  When Jason didn't reply her eyes went wide.  "For the love of … just because Emily and Carly share DNA doesn't make them sisters in the emotional sense.  You of all people should know that Jason.  Or are you so use to giving things up to Sonny and Carly that you think they own Emily now?"

"You're not even going to fight for her," she spat in disgust.  "It's pathetic how you let people you supposedly care about just float out of your life willingly.  You did it to me, but stupid me I thought it might be different with _your_ sister.  But oops … I forgot.  You are Sonny's, first … last … and always. I hope it's never enough._"_

Anger blazing in her eyes Elizabeth turned and left very frustrated Jason standing in the courtyard.

~*~

It was hard sitting across the table from her.  It hurt to smile and pretend that everything was all right when it wasn't.  He was in love.  Never before had love been this painful, or confusing, or wonderful.

His best friend, his soul mate Nikolas was convinced … he had fallen in love with Emily without meaning too, without really realizing that he was in fact falling in love.

It was suppose to be lie.  A charade to protect Zander.  He was never supposed to fall in love, yet it happened.  It would be so much easier if he didn't know that it all started because of Emily's love for another man.  Or if perhaps if they had never been such close friends.  Nikolas didn't know how to read any gesture or look – was Emily acting out of friendship or something more?

It was driving him crazy.  Tearing him apart.  He had to know what she felt.  And he needed to express his own feelings.  "I love you Emily."

"I know," she smiled.  "I love you too."

"No!" Nikolas growled shaking his head.  "I _love_ you.  I love you so much that I ache because of it," he said his dark eyes meeting hers.  "I'm so in love with you that I can't think straight."

"Nikolas …" Emily started but the words died on her lips.  Nikolas what? she wondered.  It was a childhood dream coming to life.  Nikolas, her own personal prince charming was in love with her and she … what?

Did she love him?  Well yes, but there were as many different kinds of love out there as colors.  So how did she love him?  As friend?  As something more?

And what about Zander?  Her love for him was changing but was she no longer in love with him?

Emily wasn't sure.  Everything in her life was turned upside down.  Nothing made sense.  Except Nikolas.  "Nikolas I don't know what to say," she answered truthfully.  "I just know that I need you in my life, I always have and I always will … I just don't know as what.  Nikolas you're one of, if not, my best friend.  And I do feel something more for you than that but with everything …" Emily trailed off.  He knew her life and what she was going through, she only hoped he could understand.  "I just need time," she implored.  "To figure out my own feelings."

"I can give that Emily," Nikolas said reaching across the table and cupping her hand in his.  "I'll give you anything that's within my power.  Including my heart."

"No matter what I'll always be honored and grateful to have it."

~*~

"I know this is crazy but it's how I feel.  I've always wanted a sister especially after the real Carly died.  She was my sister you know?" Carly said resting her head on her husband's shoulder.  "But Emily Quartermaine?  She was always Jason's bratty little sister.  If I were going to pick a sister it sure has hell wouldn't be her.  I much rather have your sister.  Courtney was actually beginning to feel like that to me," she paused, "she was becoming my sister."

"This doesn't change that," Sonny reminded her.  "Courtney can still be that person to you."

"I know, it's just – well I kind of, sort of respect Emily," Carly finally admitted.

"Really?" Sonny inquired.

"Don't look at me like that," she said nudging him.  "Look she always stood up to me.  Probably because she didn't like me, but I remember when I went to the Quartermaines telling them Jason took Michael.  God," she sighed hating her actions, "Emily read me the riot act.  She refused to believe that Jason would take Michael.  Called me a liar and manipulator to my face."

"And let her live?" Sonny said in mock amazement.

"Shut up!  I wasn't fond of her.  I just figured Jason wouldn't want me to harm his," Carly stopped.  She had shared so much with Jason – sex, love, a son, friendship and now a sister.  Carly smiled, she liked that, because it made them all the closer.  "Jase and I have a sister," she said happily.  So what if she didn't like Emily all that much.  They could learn … eventually.

~*~

"It's not enough for me and hasn't been for a long time," Jason informed Elizabeth.

Shocked at the sound of his voice Elizabeth turned.  She hadn't expected him to seek her out.  She didn't want him too.  She'd rather keep her fury close than to feel sympathetic.  As far as she was concerned she had one to many feelings for Jason.  "Bully," Elizabeth muttered trying to edge her way pass him to the stairs.

"I wanted to take from Sonny.  Anything," he said stopping her with his words.  "I didn't realize it.  I didn't want to," he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.  "I didn't wanna be that person.  It didn't start like that with Courtney, we were just friends, because I had you.  I wanted you and then … I lost you because of Sonny."

"I care about Courtney, Elizabeth, but I've never loved her the way I love you."

"As far as I know you never loved me at all," Elizabeth said feeling slightly breathless.  She didn't care what kind of person it made Jason because he finally said the words.  Too late no doubt but it was good to hear them at last.  He had loved her.  They had been real.

"I didn't know how to say the words.  Hell I didn't even know if you'd want to hear them."

"I always wanted to hear them from you Jason.  I waited – and I know I made you wait, but I did desperately want to hear them," Elizabeth said her blue eyes as distant and unfeeling as Jason's were.

"I loved you."

"I loved you too."

The End 


End file.
